Umako Bokujō
Umako Bokujō is a main cure from Attraction Fun Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Carousel. Appearance She is tall and well built through her months at the ranch with short Dark Blue hair and blue eyes usually wearing a beige blouse with a red ribbon around the collar, shorts, and brown boots. Her uniform for Genki Middle School, she wears a white blouse with a blue tie with a horse pin, a silver skirt with a form fitting band, white socks and brown shoes. As Cure Carousel, her hair grows longer tied in a wavy ponytail turning sky blue and her eyes turn navy wearing a light blue carousel dress with an icy blue trim, a white sash tying in the back with a large bow, her ponytail is held by an icy blue ribbon, white opera gloves, blue tights, and white and gold boots. Personality She is kind and hard working who tends to almost always know what a horse wants. She loves riding her horse into the hill and sketching many different parts of the forest along with many different wild life. She hopes to one day be able to be an equestrian. Background Childhood She grew up being raised by both her parents and aunt and uncle due to her parents being busy with a project that is still taking them years to complete. She wasn't lonely though her parents flew her over for a couple months to be together and vacation in the summer and spring break. While at her Aunt and Uncle's Ranch, she learned to be self sufficient and hard working. She soon was able to ride until she got her own horse to raise from a colt by her aunt naming him Thunderstrike. Becoming Cure Carousel She has been having dreams of a weird amusement park as of lately has been drawing it as of late. When during a late afternoon painting for art class she notices a young girl looking in through the window as she opened the window asking if she needed anything but went wide eyed realizing that the classroom was on the fourth floor and noticed that she was floating on some sort of pink energy. She points at the painting asking about it as Umako explains a loud screaming from where the basketball game was heard as a monstrous roar as she looked down to see students running as she ran down to see what was going on and looked to see an Unamused as she saw some kids trapped she ran to save them blocking the hit with amazing strength only for her to notice she was bathed in light as a small glowing object appeared in heard closed hand showing it to be a pendant as the girl explains how to use it as Umako transforms into Cure Carousel as she uses "Musical Turnabout!" to defeat it. Later Umako brings the girl home who introduces herself as Coney who is looking for the cures who dream of her home park telling them that they will be the ones to rebuild and save her home.